


【翔润】Game Rules 24（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 24（ABO）

六月末，骄阳似火，樱井翔由衷地觉得，能够在这样的天气里游玩室外主题公园的，都是神经病。

可是没办法，谁叫他最亲爱的妹妹和她的Omega决定，在这里度过她们的结婚纪念日呢。

樱井翔则被抓了壮丁，帮她们看刚刚年满两岁的儿子。

樱井修本科读完以后考到了北海道，去当研修生，毕业以后就直接留在了那里，成为了学校里的讲师。父母年纪大了，让他们帮着看孩子不现实，而这小子脾气怪得很，只认姓“樱井”的家人，保姆或者女仆抱一下就会哭得撕心裂肺好像要把他卖了一样。

没办法，樱井翔作为唯一的人选，只能硬着头皮上了。

不过也不是没有好处，樱井舞答应他，作为回报，会利用媒体的关系帮他打听松本润的下落。

警察局能搞到所有人的信息，但是没有案底的人不需要搬家后就去当地派出所备案，通过政府查找社保记录也行不通，一则绝对会惊动他老爹，再则很多私立医院可以走社保但是他们的资料库都拒绝跟公立医院一样全国联网，说是为了保护患者的隐私。

也找过私家侦探，在听说他想找个不知道现在在哪的人以后，所有私家侦探都直接让樱井翔滚蛋了，大海捞针一样的费力活儿，给多少钱都不干。

只剩下已经成为名气不小记者的樱井舞可以帮他了。不过樱井翔第一次找上妹妹说明来意后，就直接被拒绝了，她本来就对这个出自松本家的养子没好感，在他坑了樱井家之后就变成了彻底的厌恶，恨不能这辈子樱井家都和松本润老死不相往来，对方主动离婚在樱井舞看来，是他做出来的唯一一件好事了，赶紧从他们的生活里消失吧，现在樱井翔居然求上她，让她帮忙把松本润找到？

“哥，你脑子有毛病？”一个月前，樱井舞一脸看精神病一样的表情盯着樱井翔。

“小舞，事情不是你想的那样……”樱井翔表情十分复杂地解释了自己想要找到松本润的原因。

那个下着雨的五月末的星期六，樱井翔来到位于江户川近郊的监狱，递交探视申请，成功见到了松本胜雄，然后从对方嘴里，得到了一个惊天的真相。

“松本润那个杂种！他是故意的！故意没有告诉我们那张文件，他把你们的投标书都拍给我了，独独漏下了那张你父亲早就准备好了的植物学家鉴定报告！那棵该死的树，估价两万亿！他妈的！他妈的！”

松本胜雄红着眼睛，神色歇斯底里，唾沫都喷到了探视室的玻璃上。因为情绪实在不对劲儿，警察提前冲进来拉走了松本胜雄，后来听说他被转移到了某个精神病院，似乎医院已经打定主意，不把他治成白痴绝不会放他出来了。

回到家，在保险柜深处翻出那份已经作废了的投标书，樱井翔一张一张去看各种各样的文件，在最下面发现了松本胜雄口中的那张鉴定报告，那张纸的右下角还有铅笔写下的淡淡的痕迹，一个圆圈里有一个数字“1”。

樱井翔知道，那是自己父亲多年养成的习惯，会给所有不能装订在一起的文件编号，然后按照编号排列顺序，确保他认为最重要的部分对方能够最先看到。

用了三天时间，樱井翔才消化掉这个事实——松本润用樱井财团的一千亿，给松本株式会社挖了一个未来的大坑，最后将整个松本家都填了进去。而樱井家呢，趁着松本家出事的那会儿，大肆收购原本属于松本株式会社没被查封的产业，扩大经营，股票上涨，那块地又重新回到了樱井俊的手里，樱井财团继续按照自己当初的设想修建主题公园，公园开张以后，果然如预料的那样，游客络绎不绝。

这几样加在一起，让当年亏损的那些钱，不到两年时间就全赚回来了，还让公司的年度纯利润上涨了将近十个百分点。

“就算是这样，那又如何呢？”耐着性子听完樱井翔的讲述，樱井舞的眉头并没有松开，“也许他只是一时的良心发现，也许他从中捞到了比那张银行卡里剩下的钱更大的利益，也许他早就跑到国外快活去了，既然你俩已经离婚了，干什么还揪着过去不放呢哥？”

“我不知道，我真的不知道……”樱井翔其实也很混乱，他只是直觉，有些话他跟松本润并没有说清楚，难波当时说的那些依然回荡在他的脑海里，让他介意的不得了，所以他想要找到松本润，两个人面对面地，坐下来好好谈一谈，让当年没有建立起来的信任开诚布公一次，把误会都说一说，即使最后仍然无法改变什么，好歹不会让他这样烦闷，内心深处，樱井翔已经不再把松本润当做一个纯粹的骗子了。

“那你好好想想吧，反正依我的意见，我觉得你没必要去找他。”樱井舞说完，就哄孩子去了。

樱井翔也是个颇为固执的人，认准了一件事就不达目的不罢休，后来他以每周两次的频率去骚扰樱井舞，魔怔一样地反反复复提同一个要求，樱井舞被烦的不行，最后终于用看孩子一天换取了她的点头。

结婚纪念日当天，樱井舞和她的妻子盛装打扮，两个美女还带了一个摄影师，准备拍一组纪念日的照片洗出来。

他们一行六人到达游乐园门口的时间是下午三点，一天最热的时候已经过去了，可是太阳依旧毒辣，她们两个把一脸懵懵的小男孩往樱井翔怀里一塞，就带着摄影师潇洒离开了。

身边站着跟过来的保姆，保姆背着个大包，樱井翔怀里抱着孩子，有些茫然地站在原地，并不知道该去什么地方。

樱井翔带着太阳镜和帽子，还是觉得太晒了，他先跟保姆移动到树荫底下，然后继续环顾四方，寻找儿童乐园的指示牌。

他们在的这个地方是一个小广场，周围种了一圈大树，广场中间却无遮无拦，一个很萌的大熊玩偶身上挂了一堆氢气球，正在给路过的游客分发，气球五颜六色的，煞是好看，熊也很可爱，浑身都是牛奶咖啡的绒毛，因为一直背对着樱井翔，他也不知道熊正面是什么样子的。

不过一直都有人跟熊合影，那看来正面也不难看吧。

看着熊的背影，樱井翔却有些同情对方了，大热天的把自己闷在毛绒服装里，还带着个包裹住整个脑袋的头套，一定难受死了，当年上大学的时候樱井翔曾经图新鲜去当过一次公仔，当时还是冬天室外，两个小时以后他就热得不行了，浑身是汗还特别累，因为公仔的头套还是有一定重量的，戴上超过一小时就会疲惫。

冬天尚且如此，在这样骄阳似火的夏天还有人愿意干这样的活，那只能说生活真是不容易了。工资一定很高，可是不缺钱的人，绝不会遭这份罪。

本来樱井翔是打算抱着侄子去拿一个气球的，可是小家伙似乎对巨大的东西很害怕，樱井翔抱着他往熊的方向迈了一步他就开始哭，拼命往大舅舅怀里钻。樱井翔没辙，只能抱着他转过了身子，挡住他的视线。

也因为这一转身，他看见了整个公园的路线图，原来就在他身后。

按照路线图的指示，他跟保姆顺着小径来到了一处专门给二到九岁小朋友设置的沙坑游乐场。

沙坑坐落在一片树林之间，周围还有好几台冷风机持续工作，让周围保持着一个恒定的温度，又不会太凉让孩子们感冒。

樱井翔给已经跃跃欲试的侄子脱掉了小鞋子，把他放进了沙坑里。一落地，小家伙就迅速跑到了玩具汽车附近，抓着汽车开心地玩了起来。

家长们则坐在凉棚下的椅子上，一边喝店家提供的冷饮，一边看孩子。终于松了口气的樱井翔有些感慨，看来，这也不像他之前想的那样，是个让人无法忍受的苦差事。

沙坑旁边是个可供攀爬的组合塔，有好几个面，围绕着塔的是滑梯和各种游乐项目，有一边是陡坡，还有一边干脆就是九十度的海绵墙，墙根处有个大大的海绵池，两块游乐区域中间是个浅浅的小水池，孩子们跑到另一边的时候可以洗掉脚上的沙子，再加上地面都是防滑材料铺成的，也不用担心这些都赤着脚的小家伙滑倒。

小孩子们都在玩沙坑，稍微大一点的就都去玩滑梯和爬塔了。塔上有不同高度的好几个平台，都可以从那里跳到海绵池中，塔总体也不高，也就两米多一点吧，可是一直没有孩子敢从最顶端跳下去。

有保姆不错眼睛地盯着小侄子，樱井翔得以放松地四处看看，很快，一个小姑娘就引起了他的注意。

那孩子看上去顶多四岁，长得有些瘦瘦小小的，没有在挖沙子，反而混在一群六七岁的孩子里玩得开心，那些孩子有男有女，都没有因为她年纪小去欺负她，很快，樱井翔就明白是为什么了。

孩子们嘀咕了一小会儿，就见那小姑娘满脸骄傲地向塔走去，在那些孩子们的注视下熟练地爬到了塔的最顶端，然后在兴奋的尖叫里一跃而下，扑进了海绵池中。

然后很快就从池子里爬出来，被小团体里的其他孩子各种佩服。

目睹了全过程的樱井翔在心里算计了一下，这个估计只比他小腿高一点的小家伙从两米高的塔顶跳下来，如果换算成成人，那就相当于从五米高的台子上往下跳。

两层楼……一向恐高的樱井翔，光想一想就觉得腿软了。

难怪那群孩子隐隐以这小姑娘为中心，有这样的勇气，确实值得钦佩。

樱井翔不自觉地将更多的注意力都放在了她身上。似乎她跟工作人员都很熟，总是有穿着统一制服的年轻男女给她把水壶拿来让她喝点水，樱井翔推测，她可能是某个工作人员的孩子，周末上班时间就直接把孩子带过来了，孩子开心，家长也省心。

他就这么盯着一个到处跑来跑去的小姑娘盯了将近一个小时，直到保姆提醒，侄子该换尿布吃点东西了，他才收回了视线。

将近五点，也到了孩子们吃晚饭的时间。

小家伙们都被家长唤到了身边，有的飞快扑过去，有的则不情不愿。那个樱井翔一直注意着的小姑娘则登上鞋子跑进了员工休息室，提着个小便当袋子跑了出来。

然后就被工作人员叫住了。

“龙儿，洗手了没？”

“没，还没有……”小姑娘心虚地缩了缩脖子，把便当交到一个哥哥手里，垂头丧气地洗手去了。

过了一会儿从洗手间里出来，还扬起手给那个工作人员哥哥查看，自己确实洗干净了。

刚忙活完侄子的晚饭，樱井翔看到的就是这样一幅场景，仰着头举着手的小姑娘让工作人员查看自己手洗干净了的样子，简直太可爱了！

接过便当，龙儿就向休息区走去，只剩下一个空着的儿童高脚凳了，在樱井翔坐着的那桌。

“叔叔，我可以坐这里吗？”穿着一身灰色运动服的小姑娘睁着大大的眼睛仰头问樱井翔，软糯糯的声音，让他觉得心都要化了。

“当然可以！要我抱你坐上去吗？”

“谢谢叔叔！”樱井翔抱着龙儿坐在凳子上以后，龙儿笑眯眯地道谢。

……妈的，好想偷孩子！樱井翔甚至冒出了这种相当不道德的想法。

赶紧甩掉这个念头，他一边喂侄子吃东西，一边用余光观察这个特别独立的小姑娘。

打开小便当的袋子，从里面拿出一个便当盒和一小瓶儿童牛奶，插上吸管打开盖子，双手合十认真地说了一声“我开动了！”就抓起一个小巧的三明治吃了起来。

“你叫什么名字啊？”樱井翔终于忍不住开口搭讪了。

“我叫龙儿。”小姑娘咽下了嘴里的东西，才回答了樱井翔的问题。

“几岁啦？”

“四岁半！”

“龙儿一个人吗？”真少见，小女孩居然叫龙儿，在樱井翔的印象里，这应该是个男孩子的名字。

“嗯，爸爸在工作，毛茸茸的大熊。”龙儿点点头，又咬了一口三明治。

樱井翔听懂了，大概广场上那个发气球的大熊就是她爸爸。

也挺不容易的。

侄子在他怀里一直不老实，扭来扭去不说，还一直朝着龙儿的方向够。樱井翔牢牢圈住小家伙，伸头看向龙儿的便当盒，只见里面放了几个小巧干净的草莓。

原来这小馋猫，是冲着草莓去了。

“不可以，那是姐姐的！”樱井翔一边说着，一边捞回了那只挥舞着的小手。

小侄子没得到自己想要的，立马委屈得眼泪在眼眶里打转，咧着嘴，眼看就要开始嚎了。

樱井翔一个头两个大，这小魔头要是哭起来，没半个小时甭想哄好。

“弟弟？弟弟？”软糯好听的声音想起在耳畔，小侄子的注意力被吸引了，两眼紧盯着另一只小手中攥着的草莓脑袋跟着晃来晃去。

“给弟弟吃！”龙儿将草莓递到了樱井翔手里。

“这个……”樱井翔有些为难。

“叔叔！弟弟要哭了！”一声惊呼让樱井翔下意识地接过草莓递到小侄子眼前，他终于笑了起来，两只手抱着草莓用小米粒一样的牙啃，好像一只小松鼠。

龙儿也笑了，拿起一颗草莓小口小口地吃起来。

看着龙儿吃草莓的样子，樱井翔心里有些不是滋味。樱井财团旗下有一家农场，经常会提供最优质的水果直接送到家里来，那个草莓的品质和这个比起来，简直是天壤之别，不仅如此，龙儿便当盒里的草莓也只有六七个，能看出来她是个非常爱吃草莓的孩子，平时也不是能经常吃到这种并不便宜的水果，可是她在看见小侄子想要以后，还能一点不犹豫地分一个给他，懂事的都让人有些心疼。

“龙儿……”樱井翔开了口，小姑娘却没有注意到他的话，而是很开心地朝着一个方向招了招手。

顺着她的视线看过去，樱井翔就看见一个吃着便利店便当穿着工作人员制服的年轻男孩一边吃饭，一边很严肃地盯着龙儿坐的这一桌看。

龙儿挥手打招呼以后这个男孩笑了一下，然后继续盯着。樱井翔冲他微笑颔首，男孩的眼神却是不变的严肃。

“龙儿，”樱井翔临时改了刚才想说的话，看了看休息室，“你怎么不去跟哥哥姐姐们一起吃饭？”

“喜欢在外面吃，像郊游，散步！”龙儿说这话的时候却有些心虚的意味。

樱井翔却笑了起来，小姑娘的小心思太好猜了，看着那个男孩吃饭都不忘盯着龙儿生怕她出危险被陌生人抱走的样子就能明白，估计是那些工作人员过于热情的爱意让龙儿觉得吃不消了吧，所以才出来吃饭躲清静。

便当盒子跟牛奶瓶都空了以后，龙儿将盖子盖起来把盒子塞回了袋子里，然后就晃着脚坐在椅子上，也不说话，也不去玩。

饭前饭后极大的反差勾起了樱井翔的好奇心，“龙儿，怎么不去玩？”

“爸爸说，吃完饭要从1数到200以后，才能去跑跳。”

“为什么啊？”

“因为会胃痛！”

“龙儿好厉害啊，都能数到200了。”

“我还会算数呢！”语气里有藏不住的小骄傲。

“那我考考你，1+2等于多少？”

“3！”

“3+2呢？”

“5！”

“7+4呢……啊对不起，这个太难了……”樱井翔问完之后才觉得不妥，四岁的孩子算超过10的加法有些困难了。

“11！”

可是龙儿扳着手指头算了一下，很快就给出了正确答案，樱井翔惊讶地挑了挑眉毛。

“幼稚园教的算数吗？”

“爸爸教的！”

樱井翔都有些嫉妒这位爸爸了，有这么聪明伶俐又可爱懂事的女儿，简直是三辈子修来的福气。

“哎呀！叔叔我忘了数到哪里了！”龙儿惊呼一声。

“没关系的，咱们不是说了好长时间话了吗，你再从1数到50大概就可以去玩了。”

龙儿就不再溜号，为了能早点去玩，她认认真真地数了五十个数，然后说一声“叔叔拜拜！”就跳下凳子，将牛奶瓶丢进垃圾桶，把便当盒交给一直看着她的那个男孩，蹦蹦跳跳地玩去了。

侄子见小姐姐走了，也嚷嚷着要去扒沙子，樱井翔再次把滚了一身沙子的小男孩放进沙坑，却很难再把视线从龙儿身上移开了。

 

将近七点，樱井舞和妻子终于在樱井翔的三催四请中来到了这个儿童乐园。

“催催催催催催催！相片还没照完呢！”樱井舞十分不满地抱怨，嘟着嘴巴的样子好像个三岁孩子，而不是一个三十三岁的成年人。

“我说姑奶奶，吃完饭再继续照吧，我都要饿成相片了！”樱井翔忍不住哀嚎。

“这里不是有卖吃的的吗？”

“我不爱吃快餐。”

“老哥你怎么事儿这么多！不过你这么一说我也有点饿了，咱们去餐厅吃饭吧，我听说晚上有花车游行，我们还要多拍几张！”

“都听你的都听你的，我们现在去吃饭就行！”说完樱井翔就起身把侄子从沙坑里捞了出来，由樱井舞的妻子抱着，他给这小子从上到下掸干净，之后，又不由自主地朝另一边望过去。

另一条小路上，摇摇晃晃地走过来了一只拿着气球的大大的熊公仔。

龙儿已经跑到了场地边缘，大熊弯腰把气球交到了龙儿手里，做了好几个非常可爱的动作，把龙儿逗得哈哈大笑。

也是这个笑声让樱井翔听出来了，龙儿就是那个他在雨天邂逅了的小姑娘。

熊公仔里，就是她爸爸？

“爸爸！”果然，龙儿把气球末端的圆环套在手腕子上，然后一下子扑到了熊公仔的身上。

几个工作人员笑着走过来，帮坐在石台子上的熊公仔解下了头套上的扣子。

樱井翔也起身朝着熊公仔的方向走去，他很想认识认识，龙儿的父亲，到底是什么样的人。

龙儿已经站在她爸爸身后了，帮忙拉下了背后的拉链，那人先是摘下了头套，随手放在一边，头发已经被汗水完全染湿了，一缕一缕乱七八糟的。

他脱掉公仔的上半身，露出同样湿透了的短袖，龙儿夸张大喊“哇爸爸你出了好多汗！”被轻轻戳了一下脑门，“你还不是一样，今天都玩疯了吧？”

越走越近的樱井翔因为这一句话，顿在了原地。

这个声音，真是该死的熟悉。

原来是“翔君，翔君”地叫着，现在则是跟女儿聊天。

接过工作人员递来的毛巾和冰水，他道了谢之后，就先把头发和脸擦了擦，毛巾顶在头上拧开水瓶，灌了一大口。

不一样了，完全不一样了，那个养尊处优白皙瘦弱的大少爷已经完全不见了，连眉眼都比之前锋利了很多，强壮了的身体，不再温和中带着忧郁的神情，这都是被生活，尤其是被体力活所狠狠磨炼过的证据。

樱井翔能隐约看见对方脖子后面的抑制剂贴片，他甚至无法形象，对方是不是就一直靠着这个东西伪装成Beta，去做那些Omega根本不允许干的工作。

喝了半瓶水，他双手攥着瓶子伸了个懒腰，左右转身体的时候，跟满眼复杂神色站在不远处的樱井翔，四目相对。

毛巾从头顶上滑下去了，鸡窝一样的头发乱糟糟地翘着，松本润条件反射一般地放下瓶子将头发全都捋到了脑后。

而后就一直盯着樱井翔，就这么坐着。

他得承认，看见樱井翔的那一刻，他的大脑是空白的。

注意形象什么的，完全是本能反应。

 

——TBC


End file.
